


Don't Read This -or- I'm Glad I Didn't Stay In Bed

by caleprwrite



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Asgardian Mead, Body Shots, Consensual Barebacking, Core Strength Like a Boss, Drinking Games, Drunken Shenanigans, Ekman's Theory, F/M, Friday Doesn't Judge, Game Night, Gratuitous Multiple Orgasms, Hypersensitivity, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Natasha is an Awesome Big Sister, Sexually Inexperienced Shyness, Smut, Spin the Bottle, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Stubborn Women are the Best, Super Soldier Stamina, Tactile Healer, Tony Stark is Immature, Truth or Dare, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 13:05:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13482081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caleprwrite/pseuds/caleprwrite
Summary: Everyone sees Natasha for the meddlesome matchmaker that she is. On top of being one of the most deadly woman on the planet, she knows her shit when it comes to affairs of the heart (and body). This time she's got help, because apparently Anthony Edward Stark needed another hobby.





	1. No More Training Wheels

**Author's Note:**

> So, this version of Steve is the aggressive, arrogant, smiles when he beats up bad guys prick we got to enjoy in the beginning of CATWS. I don't think this version gets enough attention, honestly. Yes, he's still the golden-boy all-American slice of yummy apple pie, but with a cocky streak a mile wide. Ahem...
> 
> Also, rating may change (will change is more like it) as this is completed. ;P

Eira moved gracefully, controlling her limbs and bending around the beams of light that would trigger an alarm if disturbed. She moved slowly, cautiously. The effort she had to exert was difficult, but it was nothing compared to what Hydra was planning if the team failed to get the intel and prevent the next Big Bad Thing™.

“I’m in,” she spoke quietly into the comms.

“Copy,” Steve confirmed. He had the northwest end of the facility covered, having already taken out the handful of guards that stood between Eira and the entrance.

“Hold your 20,” Bucky ordered from his position on the rooftop covering the southeast sides. Agents just exited the building parallel to Eira. “Two agents closing in, fifteen meters.”

Eira immediately took cover below the window in the office and froze, waiting for the all clear. She could hear the muffled voices just outside as they passed by the building, then two almost silent pops, and the unmistakable thud of bodies hitting the concrete.

“Clear,” came Bucky’s voice. Unsurprisingly, there was a hint of a satisfied smirk in his tone.

Eira unfolded from the crouched position she’d taken and got to work. Luckily, she was able to hack the computer system’s security in less than two minutes, which was faster and so much easier than the process of actually getting into- let alone across- the room.

She tapped her fingers impatiently on the desk as files flashed across the screen, one after another downloading. The lives that would be saved with this data were immeasurable.

“Download complete. Am I clear to exit?”

“You’re,” _grunt-smack_ “clear,” Steve replied. His confirmation was accentuated by the sound of his shield crushing something. Probably some unlucky Hydra agent’s trachea.

Bucky chuckled softly. “Clear.”

After sliding the drive securely into the hidey hole pocket of her sports bra, Eira began the taxing retreat to the building’s exit. She stayed tight and controlled almost through to the end, when the excess lactic acid building up in her limbs started burning. Every muscle in her body obeyed her command.

_Almost there._

“Hold,” came Steve’s voice and she froze.

_Shit._

Given her impending fatigue, her muscles began twitching in protest. How long she’d be able to hold her position now was solely up to balance, strength and pure grit. She kept perfectly still, save the the trembling in the one leg hovering suspended above a beam of light, and engaged her core as much as she could with what little she had left in the tank.

“Clear.”

Breathing measured and core still tight, Eira finished the intricate dance she’d been entertaining with the security system. Once she was clear and exited the building, she promptly collapsed on the concrete ground just outside the door, harshly panting out breaths in exhaustion.

“She’s down, Buck. Hey kid, you good?” Steve’s concerned voice came over comms.

Eira huffed a quiet laugh and raised her hand in a thumbs up. Her arm flopped back down to her abdomen and she laid there panting for a few more short moments, simply trying to catch her breath.

“I’m good. Just had to… take a second…” she huffed out, sitting up and pounding on her thigh muscles with her fists. Once her legs felt less like jello and more like themselves, she spoke again. ”Ready to get out of here?” She carefully made her way back to the team’s rendezvous point. It was almost too easy.

_Almost._

That’s when all hell broke loose.

Agents flooded the old utility tunnel they’d used to infiltrate the base. They were blocked on both sides, trapped without an exit. It wasn’t the end of the world, but they were certainly going to have to punch their way out of this one.

Steve took the front, and Bucky the rear, keeping Eira at the center. It was her first non-training mission, so the fact that she’d already leveled three agents _on her own_ that evening made her smile through the chaos. Tony scanned the tunnel from above and advised the team to clear the area, which, okay Tony.

_No problem, just a shit ton of agents in the way, but sure._

The three of them eventually fought far enough for Tony to blast a hole into the top of the tunnel for their escape. Just as Steve turned to boost Eira out, some Hydra knob-jockey took a lucky shot and the bullet grazed his neck, directly above his carotid artery.

“Fuck!” he cursed, and dropped Eira, holding a hand to his neck to stop the flow of blood. It was a flesh wound, and he'd live but he knew it was deep enough to cause problems if the bleeding wasn’t stopped quickly. He kept the pressure tight.

Eira wasted no time. She reached up and pressed her bare hand to the wound, grimacing through the pain and healing the injury. The total bonus of her abilities was that she could heal just about any injury by touch- within a matter of seconds. The sucky part was that she felt every ounce of pain caused by the injury while doing so. This one hurt like a bitch.

Just as she healed Steve, another agent bowled past him and caught Eira right on the temple. She both felt and heard the sole of the agent's boot collide with her head. Everything spun fast and her feet flew out from beneath her. She immediately met the ground head first. Everything went black.

After she was down, the super soldiers enthusiastically eliminated the remainder of the agents, and Steve climbed out of the tunnel. Bucky cradled Eira’s unconscious form and tossed her up to him, because when you could punch a tank, you could toss a person that easily. They made it to the QuinJet posthaste.

“She caught a boot to the head, Bruce. Knocked her right out,” Steve told the doctor as he rushed up the ramp.

Bruce cleared the bench and instructed Steve to lay Eira down. “Okay, we’ll get her to Helen,” he said and checked her pupils. He nodded, pleased with their response to his penlight. “She’ll be okay, Steve.”

Bruce stepped out of the way as Bucky pulled Steve’s collar down and inspected the area where he’d been shot. “C’mere, lemme see your neck.”

“I’m fine, Buck,” Steve grumbled as he shrugged Bucky’s hand away.

Bucky smirked at Steve’s century-old reaction to his mother-henning. “Well _shit,_ Stevie. Looks like you’re gonna live, but you’re still a punk.”


	2. The Most Stressful Day of Mandatory Rest in the History of Forever

Eira stretched the length of her body, carefully this time, since she wasn't usually one to learn the hard way. The residual throbbing in her head and tightness in her neck and left shoulder served as a reminder of the concussion she'd gotten as a souvenir a few days ago.

_Fucking Hydra Jackasses._

Helen said she’d be ready to return to full duty in two more days. After all, she’d only been knocked out cold for a _few_ minutes. Sometimes it sucked to be the healer, like when she could help others but not herself. So there she was, nothing productive to do, and prohibited from training. Captain's Orders.

The rest of the team was off site and Eira was restless. She hated sitting idle. Since she was on mandatory rest, she decided to try to relax by watching some well deserved mind-numbing daytime TV. After the second talk show, the fourth man in a row was proven right with a decisive ‘you are _not_ the father’.

_How did people get themselves into such messes? Jesus._

She huffed and flipped off the TV before wiping down the counter and washing what little dishes there were in the kitchen. Surprisingly, the effort of standing over the sink made her a bit dizzy, though she’d never admit that to the free press. _No._ She was an Agent of SHIELD, Ekman’s theory expert, third generation tactile healer and independent woman, thank you very _fucking_ much.

She sighed and carefully made her way back to her suite. After tidying the two rooms, she took a warm shower, letting the water massage her neck and trapezius muscles. She rolled her neck again and felt the joints popping in protest. Where the hell was her sister when she needed a healer for herself anyway? Probably halfway across the world, working with Doctors Without Borders in a village that hadn't even made it onto a map yet. Right now she'd settle for any pair of strong hands and some warm oil. She grinned.

_Steve's hands would be more than adequate._

After toweling dry, Eira’s eyes landed on the glittery journal from Wanda. It sat unassumingly on her bedside table, one of those nauseatingly pink secret diaries. She rolled her eyes but looked at the journal again and a nostalgic smile curled the corners of her lips. She grabbed it, heading back to the common area and silently counting down the hours until the team returned.

Natasha and Wanda loved to tease Eira about the enormous crush she had on Steve, but she swore them to the utmost secrecy. It’s not that she was incapable of flirting, necessarily. She just needed a little boost, is all. Add a little (really a tiny bit- she was a total lightweight) liquid courage and _viola._

And okay, so she preferred to keep _those kind_ of thoughts inside her head most of the time. It was rarely a good thing went they went out her mouth for a stroll unsupervised. She couldn't begin to imagine having Natasha’s kind of confidence, though she often wondered what it would be like.

“Hey Friday? Can you queue up my 90’s playlist?” It was one of Eira’s favorites. Mostly, it reminded her of when she was a kid and roomed with her big sister at Professor Xavier’s place.

 _‘Yes, Miss. Right away,’_ the AI answered in her endearing Irish accent.

Alanis Morissette began singing about irony and Eira snorted a quiet laugh, plucking the purple feather pen from the attached ribbon loop. Seeing _Don’t Read This!_ in bright blue bubble print across the front of the journal seriously gratified her inner child.

_Oh what the hell, nothing else to do…_

 

**What are you most afraid of?**

_I will do or say something dumb that makes the team (Steve mostly) lose respect for me._

**What would you do if you were the opposite sex for a day?**

_Let’s be real, if I had a dick, I’d have to play with it. Would I be cut or uncut? Ooh! I’d take advantage of peeing standing up. I’d_ totally _want to do that. I might even ask someone to kick me in the nuts to see what all the fuss is about. Come on! Does it really hurt_ that _bad?_

**What’s the most childish thing you still do?**

_Yeah… See above. What grown ass adult wants to be kicked in their imaginary balls out of sheer curiosity?_

**Compare the guys you’re around most, what would it be like to make out with them?**

 

  * _Steve- I've read people on Tumblr describe his smile as sunshine and puppies, which okay, sure. He's not America’s golden boy for nothing. But there’s so much more to him than that. The part of him that’s cocky, his temper, what the history books spun into fighting “for the little guy”. Yeah, he was the little guy. Sometimes he just likes to pick fights. Period. That's why sparring is so necessary. I love that he’ll do what he believes is right no matter what. Oh, you're a superior officer and you don't like it? He couldn't give two shits. Covert mission to save his best friend? Hell, he’d burn down the Earth to save Bucky, they're brothers. The fact that it pissed off Colonel Phillips was probably just an added bonus. That’s the passion I love about him. And yeah, he's hot as hell! In a perfect world, I'd get to feel the weight of his body above me… or maybe he’d pin me up against a wall, doing delicious, ungodly things. Now I need a cold shower!_


  * _Bucky- Yes please, if he and Nat weren’t together... Two words: Metal. Arm._


  * _Tony- Ugh, he’s really good looking- there’s more of that cockiness I like. SMH. But he's like a big brother! Maybe if I made a move on him it would shock him enough that he'd finally stop talking shit for one single freaking minute. Yeah right, that’s impossible! But I love him anyway..._


  * _Sam- Sam is a sweetheart and so pretty, but who wants to get on Hill’s bad side? Nope, not me!_


  * _Bruce- Is it possible to be attracted to someone’s brain? Because WOW. I wonder how long it would take for the Other Guy to cock block me? Actually, he and Darcy seem to be getting close lately._


  * _Clint- “Uncle” Clint? Just. No. He’s got a wife and kids, and he looks just like my uncle. Gross! I can’t even!_


  * _Thor- Um, how does Jane still walk straight? I’ve seen that man naked (Thor is very comfortable in his birthday suit) and I’m still_ totally _scarred for life. Though he is a literal god, so there’s_ that.


  * _Vision- Nope, not ever doing that to my sweet Wanda._



 

**Now pick one!**

_Oh fuck me! At least that’s what I’d be begging Steve to do haha  ;)_

_Yeah right, like I’d ever have the balls to say that out loud. I’m still afraid to act on the colossal crush I’ve had on him for almost four months. Besides, he calls me “kid” even though I’m 26, so I doubt he’d ever see me like_ _that. :(_

**What is something people think you’d never do but totally have?**

_I actually filled out part of this little journal! Now I have to burn it so nobody ever sees it. I would literally die!_

 

Eira stretched her legs out and pulled the soft blanket down from the back of the sofa, covering herself and burrowing into the cushions. The lingering dizziness came and went in waves. At times it was still pretty strong and others not so much.

She yawned and gently rubbed the left side of her neck and shoulder with her right hand. It released some of the tension built up there, but the rest held on. She stretched again and closed her eyes, singing along softly to Aerosmith’s _Dream On._


	3. We're All Friends Here

The early summer evening sun filtered softly through the window. Eira adjusted her pillow and turned over, yawning. A soft knock sounded on the door and her eyes fluttered open briefly. They drifted closed, then sprung open again. Her mind desperately tried piecing together the day- she was in her room now? She wasn’t sure how the hell she ended up in bed wrapped up securely in the sofa blanket. 

“Come in,” she called and scooted up against the headboard. She rubbed her eyes, waking the rest of the way. 

Steve entered, looking drop-dead gorgeous as always in a dark blue t-shirt that hugged his chest and arms. Good God, had anyone told him they make shirts in other sizes than pre-serum? If not, Eira certainly wasn’t ruining it for all womankind and anyone else with eyeballs. 

“How you feelin’ kid?” 

Steve sat on the edge of her bed and looked her over carefully, moving her hair out of the way to check the bruises on her cheek and temple. 

“I’m doing...” she paused, rolling her neck and shoulder, testing for pain and dizziness with the movement. There was a little discomfort but no dizziness came back. “I’m actually doing really well.”

Steve’s posture relaxed and a cocky little smile teased the corners of his mouth. “Good... I guess I finally had to  _ make you _ take it easy, huh?” 

“Ugh, I’m so done with taking it easy,” Eira grumbled, rubbing at her temples in frustration. She dropped her hands down into her lap and did her best to not whine. Because she was a grown woman, goddammit, but this seriously sucked. “Isn’t there  _ something _ useful I can do while you guys are training on the new QuinJets?”  

“Well…” Steve drew out the word with a smirk on his lips. “I brought you the new flight specs to review, but that’s all,” he conceded, handing her a folder. “You really need to let your body heal from this one, okay? You didn’t even wake up when I carried you in here.” A worried little line settled between his brows, and the microexpression didn’t go unnoticed by Eira.

“Oh,” she flushed, taking the folder and running her fingertips over it. So  _ that’s  _ how she got to her room. “I- Uhm, thank you.” She gratefully hid behind the long bangs that covered her eyes as she looked down. 

Steve leaned over, bracketing Eira’s legs in between his arm and his side as he faced her. He reached his other hand out to brush the stray locks behind her ear, careful not to bump the bruises still there.

He gave a crooked little smile and leaned closer. “You looked so peaceful. I didn’t want the others to wake you.” 

The sentiment made Eira flush brighter, but she grinned back. And damn if Steve didn’t look good leaning over her on her bed, though she imagined he'd look better  _ in _ it if… 

_ Fuck, focus Eira! _

“How long have you guys been back?” she asked, clearing her throat and changing the subject. It was getting hard to concentrate with him this close.

Steve shrugged casually. “About two hours. A few more of the team came in, so Tony’s got some crazy party planned. Whole team on deck and all...”

Her eyes widened, she’d heard of Tony’s famous parties, but since she was new to the team she’d not yet had the pleasure. It was both exciting and terrifying. Steve must have misinterpreted the excitement for apprehension. 

“Hey, it’s okay. Don’t feel like you have to do anything you’re not up for.”

He reached down and his large hand gently squeezed her thigh for emphasis. The touch made her pulse quicken and every nerve ending come alive. She grinned.

“Actually, sounds kinda fun.” She tried her best to keep her voice from going breathy, nibbled her bottom lip, and looked up through her lashes. “What time is the party,  _ Captain?” _

Eira deliberately gauged Steve’s reaction to her flirty tone. The impromptu show of boldness made her heart pound in her chest, and  _ holy shit _ she couldn’t believe herself. She watched as Steve’s eyes roamed down over the curve of her lips then back up, holding her eye contact.

His bright blue eyes darkened as his pupils dilated. When his grip on her leg tightened, she felt his body temperature increase through the fabric of her leggings, under his heavy palm. Steve looked down at his hand on her leg and back up with a smirk on his lips and challenge in his eyes. Apparently, two could play this game. 

He cocked a brow, “See you in an hour or so?” 

Eira couldn’t help but smile after him as he left and closed the door. The attraction was clearly mutual; his body language was a dead-giveaway. The hard part was figuring out how to keep this going without chickening out. That was kind of Eira’s trademark move. 

Maybe Tony’s game night would help nudge things in the right direction. Before losing her nerve, she grabbed her phone and texted Natasha.

 

Eira: _I hear tonight will be fun…_

Nat: _Yasss bish, time for your initiation!!!_

Eira: _Dork. What should I wear?_

Nat: _Depends on if you're finally gonna make your move LOL_

Eira: _I think I maybe started already?_

Nat: _No shit?! OMG I’ll be right over!_

 

The door opened as Nat knocked, letting herself in. A shit eating grin graced the beautiful spy’s lips. She threw herself across Eira’s bed and crossed her ankles, resting on an elbow and staring up at her friend expectantly while she busied herself rummaging through the closet.

“So?” she asked impatiently. “I want to hear everything.”

“I just… I dunno, flirted I guess? When it's just me and him, and I'm not thinking about it, it actually comes easy, but now I’m mortified. What if I was reading more into it? God, Nat! I’m so bad at this!” Eira hid her face in her hands, blushing. 

“No,” she said firmly, standing and gripping Eira by the shoulders. “You just don’t have a lot of experience, E. There’s a difference. But… since we're talking about it, what gives? You're not a virgin, are you?”

Eira rolled her eyes and sighed. “No, Nat. I've been with a guy before.” 

“Wait, _ a  _ guy? As in  _ singular?”  _

“Well yeah, this one guy at University. I thought he was more invested, but I was wrong.” She shrugged, “I just kinda kept to myself at the academy. Besides, guys just say whatever they think you want to hear just to get some.”

Natasha shook her head. “Well, considering your field of study, I can see how you'd be hyper aware of that tactic. But it's one of the things I love most about you, the way you read through the bullshit. Keeps me honest.”

Eira didn’t elaborate further on the fact that the  _ one _ guy at Uni had been only  _ one _ time, too. And to make things worse, it was awful… and over almost as soon as it began. She kept that to herself because considering her recent luck, Natasha would call Steve up to her room right then and there and insist she be laid properly. Her concern would be all very genuine, of course, because Natasha would  _ never  _ meddle in anyone’s love life. 

_ No, not Natasha. _

She smiled, grateful for the friendship she had with the lovingly overbearing redhead. It was like having her big sister back again. Nat shooed her out of the way and took over closet duties.

“This is perfect,” she grinned as she pulled out a cropped, off the shoulder cotton top. “Now where are those frayed jeans of yours?” She turned, surprised to see the look of relief on Eira’s face. 

“Here I thought you were gonna have me with my boobs hanging out!”

“Clavicle is the new cleavage babe, ‘sides, even Murdock can see you have a great rack. I want you comfortable, and your ass looks great in these jeans.”

Eira snorted a laugh and blushed as Nat threw the jeans at her head. The fact that she'd chosen a red top and blue jeans for her to wear didn’t go unnoticed. 

“Thanks, Nat. I don't know what I'd do without you.”

“Well, maybe I’ll get you laid,” she smirked and Eira laughed loudly. “I'll pick you up on my way downstairs if you want. Give me a bit?” 

Not ten minutes later, there was another knock at the door. Eira opened it to see Tony standing there, head down with his nose in a bright pink sparkly journal. All the color drained from her face and Eira’s jaw dropped as she stood there, brain on full mute.

“Gotta say, you’ve got an excellent read on me. Really, top marks.” Tony looked up, snapping the book closed and handing it to Eira with a smirk.

“Tony!  _ Oh my God!  _ You weren't supposed to read that! Nobody was!” 

She yanked him into her room and checked the hall, closing the door quickly behind him. 

“Relax! It was under you on the couch when Cap took you to bed,” he giggled, clearly proud of the double entendre. “And yes, it really  _ does _ hurt that bad when you get kicked in the nuts.”

“I wouldn't know, I’ve never healed that kind of an injury!” 

Eira was horrified that she'd been so careless. On top of that, she was mad as hell at Hydra all over again.  _ Fuck Hydra  _ because concussions were balls. She shoved the book in her side table drawer and plopped down on the bed, burying her face in her hands- again- and groaned. 

Tony sat next to her and sighed dramatically, patting her back. “Look, I know I give you a hard time. It's what I do. But trust me… yeah? And be happy I'm the one that found it.”

Eira looked up at him through her fingers, and saw the sincerity on his face. 

“What do you mean, be hap- ? Wait... Do I even want to know?” 

He winked, rising to his feet and ruffling her hair before opening the door to leave. “Game night, New Booty. I got your back.”

The door clicked closed and Eira sat quietly, her mouth agape. She was pretty sure this had been the most stressful day of mandatory rest in the history of  _ forever.  _ She flopped back on the bed and drug her hands down her face.

Her stomach was in knots. She was nervous about her ‘initiation’, and horrified that Tony found-  _ and read- _ the journal. On top of everything else, now she had cold feet about flirting so openly with Steve. When Nat arrived to pick Eira up, she expelled word vomit all over the place and told her what happened with the journal and Tony. 

“And, I just… Oh my God, Nat. I can’t go. I should stay here.”

“Absolutely  _ not. _ Get out of your head. You’re coming with me and you’re going to have a great time. It’ll be fine, Tony’s not a total dick.” 

Nat stood with her hands on her hips. Her tone left no wiggle room to get out of anything. She tugged Eira by the wrist, out of her quarters and down the hall to the lift. 

Bruce exited the other hall the same time Eira and Nat approached the elevator. He smiled as he stopped, gesturing for them to enter first. He wore casual clothes, not the usual lab coat Eira always saw him in. It was good to see him out and about, since he spent so much time in his lab. Eira felt like she hardly knew him outside of work.

“Good evening ladies.”

“Hi Dr. Banner,” Eira smiled, and he huffed a soft laugh.

“Please, it’s Bruce. We’re all friends here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is where the Mature rating is really indicated. Not for long, though. This are going to get spicy ;)


	4. New Booty!

The elevator door opened to the lounge level and music was playing. Everyone milled about casually, chatting, telling stories and catching up. The drinks were already flowing, and the atmosphere was relaxed. 

Eira spotted Steve leaning against the bar. He stood with Bucky, leaning on one elbow and nursing a beer. Both of them were laughing and listening to Tony and Rhodey tell some animated story. Natasha threaded her arm through Eira’s and lead her over. 

“Time to get you drunk, hot stuff. What would you like?” Eira looked at Natasha with big nervous eyes and Nat laughed, tossing her head back and exuding all the confidence and sex appeal in the world. And God, if Eira could have one ounce of that courage! “I’ll take care of you babe, don’t worry.”

“New Booty!” Tony called as he spotted Eira from across the room. He winked from behind the bar as she approached. 

Natasha squeezed her arm before ordering, “A glass of Moscato for E and I'll take a Moskovskaya, please.” 

Steve turned and stood tall to greet Eira, discreetly trailing his eyes down her body with an appreciative smile. Nat rose on her toes to kiss Bucky’s cheek, whispering something in Russian, and Bucky cocked a brow, giving Eira a friendly little smirk. 

Steve tipped his beer bottle to Eira before she took a drink of her wine. “So, what should we drink to?” 

“Uhm, my first team party?” 

“How ‘bout your first concussion on the job?” Rhodey teased.

Bucky laughed, “First win against Hydra. And here’s to many more!”

Natasha nodded, “Here, here,” and everyone took a drink.

“An evening of firsts,” Tony grinned. His pretty brown eyes sparkled with mischief and Eira almost choked on her wine. 

Nat and Bucky walked away to dance along with some of the others. Steve stayed close by, looking like he wanted to say something. Eira caught Natasha’s eye as the redhead tilted her head toward Steve, and she blushed into another sip of wine. She’d just gotten up enough nerve when Steve spoke at the same time. 

“Do you-” she asked.

“No, I’m sorry, go ahead.”

Eira put down her glass and nodded over her shoulder to the open area where people were dancing. “Would you like to?”

His jaw relaxed and his eyes brightened with a smile. He lead her over by the hand and turned as the song flowed from one classy instrumental tune to another. 

Eira’s left hand slid up Steve’s chest to his broad shoulder and he held her right hand. His warm palm splayed across her back over the flash of bare skin right above her waist, pulling her in close. She shuddered out a nervous breath before looking up. His lashes cast a soft shadow over the bright blue of his eyes and there was color flushed lightly over the bridge of his nose and cheeks from the recent time in the sun working on the new QuinJets. 

“You still feelin’ okay?” 

“Little nervous, but…” she shrugged and smiled, “it’s an excited nervous?” 

He laughed softly, making the skin around his eyes crinkle. And _ God, _ he was beautiful. “Don’t worry, Tony will make sure you know when it starts. I swear he’s more excited about this than-”

“Okay, everybody stop right where you are,” Tony hollered and the music paused. “It’s time for the serious fun to begin!”

Eira froze and Steve let out a frustrated sigh. He dropped her hand but pulled her close to his side, still holding her at the small of her back. 

He whispered quietly, “Like I said…” 

The deep timbre of his voice and his warm breath on her neck made Eira shiver and flush with want, and she relaxed into his space. 

_ And… welcome back, confidence. _

Tony picked up his glass of scotch and strutted to the center of the room. “Since New Booty’s a virgin, I’ll explain the rules. Friday, my love, would you be so kind as to set the mood?”

_ ‘Yes, Boss,’ _ the AI answered and the lights lowered, different colors casting shadows in strategic places. 

“We’ve got all the party favorites... Spin the bottle, truth or dare, body shots, drinking games, seven minutes in heaven, anything you can think of. No couples apply and there are no passes- we’re all in it together, alright?” 

Tony threw back another gulp of expensive scotch and continued, “A random algorithm will select the move. All we need to do is grab a drink, relax and have fun.”

Natasha smirked when she saw Steve’s hand at the small of Eira’s back as he lead her to one of the plush sofas. She sat close to him, enjoying the warmth that naturally radiated from his body. Even though Tony clarified the “no couples” rule, it felt good being close to Steve. After all, Wanda and Vizh were cuddling and Nat was literally  _ in _ Bucky’s lap, so why not?

Jane piped up from beside Thor, “Oh! One thing’s missing!” She slapped Thor’s thigh a few times and made a grabby hand. “Before we start, we have to level the playing field.”

Tony turned to her, a question in his eyes, and Thor uncapped the flask from his pocket.

“Of course, some Asgardian mead for my superhuman brothers.” He rose and poured some of his mead in Steve and Bucky’s beer bottles, as well as in Bruce’s glass. “Please continue, Brother of Iron.”

“Okay, I’ll go first. Friday, if you please?” 

_ ‘Yes, Boss. First selection, spin the bottle.’ _

Darcy applauded when Tony spun the bottle on the coffee table and started the room chanting, “Spin! Spin! Spin!” The bottle slowed, ending with the neck pointing directly at Thor. 

“Ooh, it’s my lucky night!” Tony grinned, rising from his place on the sofa and climbing into Thor’s lap. “Pardon me, Jane.”

Jane threw her head back in laughter, scooting aside just in time for Thor to slide his giant hands around Tony’s hips. Tony cupped Thor’s face in his hands and their lips met in a sensual, uninhibited kiss. 

Applause and cheers filled the room. Eira watched in awe, a bit shocked at how  _ normal _ this seemed for game night. And yeah, she was definitely turned on by the display. She snapped her mouth shut and took a gulp of wine and joined in the applause as Tony stood, his hands raised in victory.

Next up was Rhodey, who was assigned a BJ from the bar for his turn. Natasha volunteered to make the shot and topped it off with a generous amount of whipped cream. 

“Nice and messy, just the way you like it.” 

“Here we go,” Rhodey said and clasped his hands together behind his back. He licked his lips and opened his mouth wide. He grabbed the glass with his mouth and smeared whipped cream across his lips while downing the shot. Everyone cheered, and Eira toasted Rhodey’s efforts with Steve. 

Natasha brought her another glass of wine on her way back from the bar, as well as another beer mixed with mead for Steve and Bucky. Between the wine and Steve’s body heat, Eira was warm and relaxed, to say the least. Everything felt perfect. She couldn’t remember having so much fun.

All that relaxation came to a grinding halt when she realized Steve was up next and Friday announced he had to do a body shot off the person to his left. He rose from the sofa and knelt directly in front of Eira. 

He took her glass of wine, and set it on the coffee table behind him. When he turned back, he asked quietly, “This okay?”

“Yeah,” she nodded, heart pounding with excitement. 

He raised a cocky brow at her again as he pushed one leg off of the other, uncrossing her legs. He gripped under each knee, pulling her toward the edge of the sofa so he could lean in over her. When Tony delivered the supplies and poured the shot, he handed it to Eira and nodded to her chest. 

_ Okay, that’s how it was going to be. Thank God for liquid courage!  _

Eira pulled the top of her shirt down enough to expose cleavage for the glass to sit in, and met Steve’s eyes with a challenge of her own. His eyes went wide before he smirked at her and held the slice of lime for her to take with her teeth.

Sounds of the group egging the two of them on were almost completely drowned out by the pounding of Eira’s heartbeat in her ears. 

_ Oh, how she wanted!  _

Steve leaned his heavily muscled frame over her and dropped a hot open mouth kiss against the side of her neck. Without realizing she gasped and her eyes fluttered closed. She felt the cool air and barely there sprinkle of salt as it hit the skin that had just been heated by his tongue. 

Steve latched onto her neck, sucking hard into the salt and marking her skin. Eira’s hands grabbed for his biceps, gripping the flesh and she held him close as she moaned softly and her back arched reflexively. He slid down her body to the glass and took the shot before falling heavy against her and biting into the lime.

The sour juice dripped into Eira’s mouth before Steve pulled the wedge from her lips and replaced it with his tongue, kissing her deeply. Her hands roamed up from his arms, across his shoulders and up as her fingers carded through his hair. The whole world fell away when he kissed her. All either of them knew was wanting. 

_ Needing.  _

She gave a little tug and he wrapped one strong arm behind her body and pulled her impossibly closer. She felt the unmistakable bulge in his jeans and when she gently tugged his hair again he rolled his hips just right and  _ holy shit _ she whimpered into his mouth. Steve broke the kiss and his lips moved under Eira’s jaw and down her neck, kissing and nipping her skin. Every nerve ending in her body came alive. If it was this good just with a body shot and kiss… she could only imagine more. 

_ Oh God, she wanted more. _

When Eira opened her eyes she was immediately reminded they were, in fact, in the middle of a party. Cheers and applause surrounded them and she tapped out on Steve’s shoulder. When he pulled back, removing his mouth from her neck, Eira laughed breathlessly, savoring the taste of the kiss. 

Steve pressed his forehead against her shoulder groaned as she held onto him and stroked his hair. He was more turned on than he expected, so much so that his breathing was still deep and erratic. He looked up and met her gaze with a heavily lidded smile before he sat back and offered his hand, ever the gentleman. 

_ How was he real?   _

Steve handed Eira her glass before sitting back next to her and she took a gulp of wine. Friday announced truth or dare for her turn, and since she was still trying to get her body to calm the fuck down, she chose truth. When Tony volunteered to ask the question her heart flipped into a panic.

“Well, I would have asked what kind of kiss turns you on, but…” he motioned to Eira and Steve. “You’ve graciously answered that one for us already.” Steve wrapped his arm around Eira and pulled her into his side before kissing her gently on the temple.

“You goin’ somewhere with this, Tony?”

“Okay, okay. Let’s see,” he said, feigning deep thought and tapping a finger against his chin. “If you were the opposite sex for a day, what’s the dumbest thing you’d do?”

Eira released a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding and slumped in relief. Tony winked at her and she responded with a grateful smile. So  _ that’s  _ how he was going to use the journal information. She could totally handle that.

“Uhm, okay. Since I don’t think it would really hurt as bad as you guys make it seem... I would ask someone to kick me in the balls,” Eira laughed. The honest admission made the guys in the room wince in pain from the thought. “Okay, maybe it  _ is _ that bad?”

_ “Jesus! _ Don’t piss her off Stevie,” Bucky snorted. 

Steve dropped his head, laughing. He held Eira’s hand in his and played with her fingers. She could tell by his body language he was a little worried he’d gotten carried away, but she was anything but upset. A little embarrassed at first, sure, but that wasn't Steve’s fault. She was just surprised by the powerful- and audible- reaction she had to his kiss.

He shifted awkwardly, discreetly trying to adjust his erection. Knowing that she was the cause of said erection filled Eira with a sense of pride and even boldness. Call it wine. Call it attraction. Call it the healthy libido of a young woman. She didn't care anymore, she just wanted more. 

She  _ needed  _ more.

Eira leaned up to Steve’s neck and pressed a series of soft kisses over his pulse point. He growled quietly into her mouth as he turned and caught her lips in another kiss. They were vaguely aware of the game continuing around them as they continued to explore each other’s mouths. 

 

Friday announced Seven Minutes in Heaven, and Darcy piped up. “That’s my turn! I can pick my partner, right? Come on, big guy,” Darcy grinned as she pulled Bruce by the hand off the couch and down the hall. The doctor flushed and followed along shyly.

“Whelp,” Tony said, popping the ‘p’, “why don’t we relax for a few minutes? Got time for a couple of songs Pep?” he asked, holding out his arm, and Pepper joined him.

Bucky pulled Natasha up for a dance. As they passed by Eira, Nat gave her an affectionate tug on the hair just after she and Steve parted. Others wandered, danced or mingled and soon Eira and Steve were alone on the sofa, attached to one another again.

“Please tell me you’re okay with this,” Steve begged quietly against Eira’s lips between teasing kisses. 

“Oh, very,” she said softly. “Full disclosure? I wanted you to kiss me.”

“You did?” he asked, looking into her eyes. His lips curled into a sexy smile and his face lit up like a kid on Christmas. 

She nodded and whispered into his ear, “There’s this guy I kinda have a crush on.” 

He feigned a look of shock and they laughed like a pair of dorky teenagers. Suddenly, he surprised her by pulling her up and over to the dance floor. He held her close again and she wrapped both arms around his neck.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” he asked and she shrugged, playing with the hair at the back of his head.

“I didn’t think you were interested in me.” 

“What?” This time his look of surprise was real. “You’re beautiful, and tough as hell, and you're one of the most selfless people I know. How could you think that?”

She looked down, biting her lip and blushing furiously. “Uhm, well... It’s gonna sound dumb after all that.”

“Hmm… Okay,” he nodded, pursing his lips and narrowing his eyes as they moved to the music. “Am I gonna have to make it an order like I did with you getting rest?” There was a playful challenge in his tone. A shiver of anticipation ran right up Eira’s spine. 

_ Holy shit, what the hell was that? _

Her body may have actually just screamed at her, demanding more of Steve. Filled with confidence, she teased back with a smirk of her own, meeting his eyes defiantly. She lightly trailed a finger across his clavicle and down the center of his chest. “Not the kind of order I was hoping for, but okay.” 

Steve’s eyes darkened as his pupils dilated. A flush rose on his cheeks and his hold on Eira tightened. He pulled her abruptly against his hard body. One hand slid down and squeezed lower than the small of her back, but not quite cupping her ass. The other tangled in her hair, pulling gently to bare her neck.

“Oh fuck,  _ baby doll. _ You got no idea what you're doing to me here,” he growled against the shell of her ear, voice thick with desire. He tugged on her earlobe with his teeth and kissed below it, hot and open mouthed, making her breath hitch. “One day if you let me, I'm gonna show you.”


	5. Lower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where the rating changes... you're welcome ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Format was weird so had to delete and reload this chapter. Sorry guys.
> 
> *Not for underage readers.

“Now?” Eira breathed out. It wasn't a question as much as it was a demand. She reached up and held Steve's defined jaw in her hands, bringing him down for a desperate kiss. “Please, Steve.  _ Now,”  _ she begged into his mouth.

He replied with a kiss that was downright filthy, a promise of things yet to come and allowed his hands to roam lower. He tapped the backs of her thighs and she jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his hips. She felt herself being carried out of the lounge as she mouthed Steve’s jaw and up to his ear.

Once inside the lift, Eira let out a small cry as her back smacked into the glass wall. She was pinned between it and Steve’s giant frame, and she couldn't imagine anything better than what she was feeling in that moment. 

He called the order to Friday to take them directly to his floor, and she continued to explore his skin. She pressed gentle open mouth kisses across the spot she’d healed just a few days previously and was overcome by a feral desire to mark him there. Without thinking further, she bit into the new skin and his hips stuttered against her as he let out an honest-to-god whimper, pressing her harder into the glass wall of the elevator. 

“Jesus, _fuck.”_ Steve groaned. He begged against her mouth, “Oh my God, _Eira,_ please, baby. I need you. All of you.” He pulled back and their eyes met. His blood burned like molten lava in his veins and he panted against her mouth in a desperate series of kisses, whispering, “Beautiful, _so beautiful._ ” 

They stayed that way, tasting each other, breathing the same air, no space between them until the lift arrived at Steve’s private level. They seperated reluctantly and Steve led Eira out by the hand. 

Once inside his foyer, Eira walked into an invisible wall of reality and self doubt, stopping abruptly. She cursed herself for it, because there she went again, second guessing everything.

“What is it?” Steve asked as he closed back into her space. 

The look on her face was midpoint between fear and frustration and she looked down, playing nervously with the fabric of his shirt. He gently cupped her cheek, lifting her face and kissed her delicately on the lips, then her forehead, then over her eyelashes. “Tell me, please...”

Eira lifted her eyes to meet Steve’s and she felt that same pull to him she’d felt in the elevator, but less physically primal this time. This one was an emotional need, something deep inside her begging to be let out, desperate to be cared for like she’d never been before.

“Is this, uhm…” she began, clearing her throat and trying to strengthen her voice. “Is this just a game night thing... you know, for you?” she asked hesitantly. 

She had to know. Not that it would have changed her mind, there was plenty of her body invested in what she  _ needed _ on a physical level at that point, but she wanted to know how much to open herself up. 

Steve’s reaction was one she definitely didn’t expect, because the cocky, confident, Captain seemed to be nowhere in sight. He looked down at her hand, took it in his and spoke softly while playing with her fingers again.

“I-uh… If that’s all  _ you _ want. I mean,” he shrugged, “if that’s it, then I won't push you for more.” 

And that had to be the least definitive answer Steven Grant Rogers had ever given anyone. 

About anything. 

In his entire life. 

Considering the ridiculously amazing and unfamiliar things happening within his brain and body at the moment, it was the best he had. All he could see was Eira’s blinding beauty. All he could feel was the molten heat of his blood coursing through his veins and that earth shattering _ \- whatever it was- _ that happened when Eira bit into his neck where she healed him. He needed her on a level he didn’t know existed. 

_ Fucking use your words, Steven! _

“That’s not,” he shook his head, stepping closer and meeting her eyes as she looked up. He took a chance and continued. “I want more. I want all of you. All the time.” 

He leaned in and kissed her again, tenderly. Once their intentions were clear, the way they moved, the give and take, ebb and flow of their dynamic came naturally. Eira moved on instinct, and they made it across the living room to the sofa. She pushed Steve back to the cushions and straddled his legs, holding his jaw with her smaller hands as she kissed him desperately. 

Her hips moved sinuously in his lap, and his hands roamed freely. He squeezed her hips, ran his hands down and over the supple curves of her ass, then trailed his fingertips upward from there, skimming the heated skin under the light cotton fabric of her shirt. 

Eira grabbed for the hem of Steve’s shirt and pulled it up and over his head, exposing the flawless skin of his chest and abs, his arms and shoulders. She ran her hands back down his chest, her fingers catching the ripples and dips of his abs with her blunt nails as she trailed lower over the muscular definition of his abdomen. 

Steve wasted no time in pulling Eira’s shirt off over her head. After it was out of the way, his mouth found her clavicle, and he kissed her possessively, tasting her soft skin on his way lower to her cleavage. His hands cupped her breasts, pushing them together and squeezing the soft flesh as he gently bit into her skin. 

Her own hands fisted in his hair, holding him close and directing his mouth where she wanted. She sighed into his hair, then her head fell back, baring the graceful column of her neck. 

She felt his large hands splay against the skin of her back, pulling her closer until they were skin to skin, and he found the clasp of her strapless bra. Within seconds, it was gone and they were wrapped in each other’s arms. Steve kissed back down to Eira’s full breasts and she whimpered when he took a stiff peak into his hot mouth.

She rocked against his arousal as his mouth claimed her body, consumed in the sensations. She melted into the way he worshipped every inch of her skin, his hands holding her, possessing her. 

In one swift motion, he turned with her in his lap and laid her down beneath him on the sofa. He groaned into her mouth, never breaking contact with her lips until he moved back to her neck, searching for the sweet spot that made her whimper for him. 

“My sweet Eira,” Steve breathed against her skin before marking deeper into the spot just below her ear. “Beautiful, so fuckin’ perfect.”

He returned to the sensitive skin of her breasts and caressed them with his lips and tongue, teasing her again. She cried out and writhed beneath him, her hips bucking up, searching for the delicious friction she so desperately needed. 

He smiled against her skin, “I know, baby, you need more. Don't you?”

“Yes...  _ please, Steve,”  _ she begged as he slid down her body, mouthing the curve of her soft waist right above her jeans.  _ “Please,  _ I need you. Give me  _ more.” _

Eira, in her lack of experience, didn't even know what she was begging for. She wanted, needed- and that's all she knew. Her body responded to Steve's touch, and she had never felt so right,  _ so good.  _ She wanted him, on her, above her,  _ inside her.  _ There was an ache deep within her core that had to be filled.

He picked her up and carried her into his bedroom, where he laid her back against the pillows and dove back into her breasts. He released her with an obscene, wet ‘pop’ and met her eyes, sliding further down her body. His hands opened the button of her jeans and he slowly unzipped them, keeping eye contact with her the entire time. His fingers curled around her waist band and hooked both the denim and her underwear, pulling all the fabric from her body in one swift motion. He kissed back up her legs, hovering over her core and she demurred, suddenly turning shy. No man had ever kissed her  _ there,  _ and Steve looked like a man on a mission.

“Wait, Steve…” she panted, “I...” He stopped immediately and crawled back up her body, recognizing the anxiety in her tone. 

“It's okay baby,” he murmured, gently brushing her hair back and kissing into her mouth, covering her with his warm, muscled body. “I'm not gonna do anything you're not ready for, okay? Nothin’ you don't want.”

“Okay,” she nodded. “I- I want to, I just…” she shuddered out a breath.

_ Oh well, in for a penny, in for a pound. _

“I've only done this once- and never… um, like that,” she blurted, hoping against hope he wouldn't think her too much of a child, or a prude.

“Eira,  _ baby doll.  _ God, you're so perfect…” he breathed, looking down on her with awe in his eyes. “We can take it slow. Tell me what you want.”

She took a moment to study him, the sincerity in his tone, the passion and need burning bright in his eyes, and the reassurance in his body language. There was no frustration, no annoyance or disappointment. He truly meant every word he said. 

A nervous smile formed on her lips. She wanted to be with him wholly, experience everything he wanted to give. 

“Kiss me, Steve.”

And he did, diving back into her mouth. Eira kissed back, and when they separated, she whispered to him. 

_ “Lower.” _

His hot mouth moved the attention back to her breasts, and she arched into his touch. 

_ “Lower.” _

He looked up at her and smiled, knowing what she was trying to build the courage for. He deliberately inched down, tiny bits at a time. He kissed over her ribs, nipped at the soft flesh of her waist and kissed around to the other side of her abdomen before coming back to her navel and kissing each hip. 

Their eyes met again. She nodded, already panting. There was a beautiful flush high up on her cheeks spreading down her neck to her breasts.

“Lower, Steve.  _ Please,”  _ she whispered.

He settled between her thighs and pressed a light kiss to the inside of her right thigh, then the left as he slid his broad shoulders under each leg. He took his time, wanting to be sure she was ready, and when her fingers carded through his hair, he looked up and she moaned out a plea.

“Yes…” she nodded, “please, Steve.  _ Please…” _

The confirmation was exactly what he needed and he kissed her core softly, slowly. He was spurred on by the small whimpers falling from her lips and licked into her deeper, teasing her folds, losing himself in her sweet taste. His hands wrapped around her hips, holding her and caressing the skin there as she writhed under his mouth. 

One hand slid around, holding down her lower abdomen, and the other entered her with a finger. She gasped and her walls clamped down hard on him. He gently moved within her while teasing her sensitive bundle of nerves with his tongue, working her open. She was hot, and amazingly wet for him, but so, so tight. 

He worked a second long, thick finger into her and she keened at the stretch, her hand finding his over her abdomen. She whimpered and moaned quietly but freely, and he was spurred on by the reactions she had to his touch and his kiss.

He continued to work her with his fingers, kissing her with his tongue, and playing her body like a beautiful symphony. Her cries grew more desperate and he knew she was close. He worked her, diving deep into her core until she cried his name out loud. Her whole body tensed and she exploded in pleasure with her release, writhing and pulsing rhythmically around his fingers and into his mouth.

He worked her gently through her orgasm, and kissed slower, lighter, until she instinctively pulled away from his touch in oversensitivity. He licked each finger clean and kissed the insides of her thighs again, before wiping the shining wetness from his lips and chin on the back of his hand and kissing back up her body.

“Baby doll, you did so good.  _ So good,” _ he praised, kissing her. “Taste so sweet.”


	6. Yeah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This picks up at the end of the last chapter. Complete and utter SMUT. Consider yourself warned...  
> You're welcome :)

“That was…  _ wow,” _ Eira giggled softly, still shivering in his arms. The irony of her inability to form proper words was not lost on her.

Steve rolled over onto his back and pulled her close into his side. He chuckled softly at her reaction and hugged her, pressing a soft kiss into her hair. 

“I’m glad you liked it,” he lifted her chin so her lips met his. “Can’t believe nobody’s ever done that for you before.”

Eira rose up and kissed Steve deeper as her hand trailed down his chest and stomach, to his belt. She kept kissing him as she undid the buckle and then popped open the buttons of his fly. Her hand slipped into his boxer briefs and she palmed his length, the skin velvet smooth and heated to her touch, before pushing the fabric down and exposing him more. He sat up and slid the rest of his clothes off before he turned back to her.

_ Holy. Shit.  _

Her hand didn’t make it all the way around his shaft. And unless she’d forgotten, which was entirely possible given the mediocrity of that one time, she was in for a wild ride. That other guy was nothing compared to Steve. 

She broke their kiss to get another look and froze, breathing out a soft,  _ “Oh my God.”  _ His length, his girth. God, she hoped it wouldn’t hurt but at the same time her competitive spirit rose and she was determined to take all of him. Backing out wasn’t an option for her, she  _ needed _ this on a deep, repressed, primal level. She looked back up into his eyes and he captured her lips in a scorching kiss so passionate, so decadent she completely forgot her anxieties.

Eira whimpered into Steve’s mouth as he rolled over her, reaching into the side table drawer and looking for a condom. The way his length firmly pressed against her core as he reached over sparked every nerve ending and she instinctively rolled her hips up to meet him. 

_ “Fuck,  _ baby,” Steve groaned against her skin as he pressed his forehead into her shoulder. He was fighting to go slow, but God, he wanted to take her so badly. An almost animalistic urge came over him and he fought the need to pin her down and fill her, claim her as his own.

Little did Steve know, Eira was fighting her own, very similar battle. She wrapped her arms around his torso and pulled him in, raising her hips up again to meet him halfway, the fat head of his cock nudging her open, which made her cry out in need.

“Don't stop! Oh, please. Steve,” she begged desperately. 

He pulled back and met her eyes, “You're sure?”

“Yeah…” She nodded and whined softly against his lips, the two of them breathing the same air again. “I need you like this.  _ Now.” _

And that was it, it was all he needed to hear, to know. He lined himself up and coated himself in her wetness, then snapped his hips forward, burying his length deep inside her hot, tight body. Eira cried out simultaneously in pleasure, in pain and in delicious satisfaction, finally getting from him what she'd begged for.

Steve caught her cries in his mouth and shuddered out a groan at the feeling of her core working him over, her walls fluttering around him to adjust to his size, and the dizzying pleasure of their bodies finally connecting so intimately. He slid back slowly, keeping eye contact and gauging her readiness for him to move within her.

When he saw nothing but pleasure on her beautiful face, he drove back in, smiled down at her and asked, “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” was her response, a blissful sound spoken through another kiss.

Their pace picked up and they each let themselves go, completely lost in the other’s body. The sounds of skin on skin, panting breaths and pure pleasure filled the room. 

Steve wrapped his strong arms behind Eira’s body and pulled her up, leaning back so he was kneeling with her in his lap. He reached down and cupped one cheek in each hand and lifted, guiding her body up, down, rolling his hips against her and giving her the friction she so desperately craved. It wasn't long before she came undone in his arms, her body quivering in pure bliss. 

He was so close, teetering on the brink each time she clenched down around him. He fought hard, wanting to draw out their pleasure as long as possible, though a few times it was almost too much. 

A light sheen of sweat covered their skin, smoothing the way their bodies moved against each other. Eira kissed into the skin of Steve's neck again, nipping against and teasing that sensitive area. He growled and caught her lips in a filthy, demanding kiss.

“Baby I'm so close,” he groaned, his hips thrusting harder, deeper, his movements more demanding. 

“Me too,” she panted. “I-  _ oh God!  _ I want to feel you come, Steve.” 

“Eira, sweetheart, you're killin’ me here.”

She met his eyes with a smirk and a challenge, quirking a brow. “Yeah?” she laughed softly.

He nodded. “Fuck yeah, baby.”

They kissed again, each edging closer. Eira nipped down Steve's neck, biting down again into the same new flesh as she came hard, crying out his name.

The combination of her begging him to come inside her, the feel of her hot, tight body rhythmically clamping down on his cock, and the fire in his veins from her biting his neck pushed him over the edge. He grunted, snapping his hips up against her and filling her full of his come. 

He fell forward and covered her with his body. Hers shuddered, her walls milking him as he continued to spasm deep inside her. His orgasm seemed unending as he thrusted into her again and again, soon picking up his pace and still fully hard. 

Their eyes met again and neither could look away. They kissed, their tongues dancing between them with no real direction. Steve propped himself up over Eira on his forearms. She held his strong jaw desperately in her small hands, having lost count of how many times she came. Her whole body buzzed, almost to the point of pain.

Steve's brow furrowed and he breathed out Eira's name in uninhibited pleasure. His hips stuttered against her and he came again unexpectedly, their foreheads pressed together. Eira’s eyes rolled back as they closed and she writhed beneath him in a final sharp orgasm before falling boneless against the sheets, completely gone into a space she'd never been before. 

Steve collapsed over her. He softly caressed her face and kissed her cheeks, her eyelids until she came back around. He looked down at her with nothing but adoration.

“There she is, there's my girl,” he smiled brightly as she focused on his face. He pressed soft kisses to her lips, and gently slid from her body.

“Steve,” Eira whimpered with the movement.

“You okay baby doll?” Steve asked and she nodded, softly holding his jaw as he continued pressing kisses to her face and neck. He pulled the quilt up over her and covered her snugly, whispering into her hair. “I'll be right back.”

Moments later, Steve returned with a cold bottle of water and a few pieces of chocolate from the fridge. He smiled down softly at Eira snuggled into his blankets, looking so small in the middle of his giant bed. He crawled in next to her and pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek, her eyelids fluttering open. 

“Hey sweetheart,” he soothed. “Drink some water for me, okay?” 

He uncapped the bottle and handed it to her. While she drank, he unwrapped a chocolate for her. She handed the bottle back to him and he bit the chocolate, feeding her the other half gently with his fingers. 

After getting her to drink more water and eat more chocolate, he brought her a warm cloth and cleaned her up. He tossed the washcloth into the hamper and climbed back into bed, tucking them both securely under the blanket, Eira wrapped in his arms.

Her eyes drifted closed and she yawned. “I should probably go before I fall asleep,” she said, moving to sit up.

Steve's grip on her tightened enough to let her know he didn't want her to go yet. “Stay with me tonight,” he whispered into her hair, “and let me make you breakfast in the morning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I really hope you all liked it! Just a reminder- don't be unsafe. That's just dumb. And totally not worth the risk. Unless you're fondueing a genetically modified- err, a fictional Super Soldier. Then, by all means, get it gurrrl!
> 
> I might continue this fic if it strikes me. Breakfast the morning after and the team's reactions might make it worth it! Thoughts?


End file.
